zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hero's Return
A Hero's Return is the final story of Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic. Premise This is in Judy's POV and deals with Nick's going into the Unknown Regions, the events of KOTOR 2 are mentioned, complete with my own version of the Jedi Exile, who has brothers here and all three of which are dingos, and with Nick's return. Also covered are the adoption of Mission into the family at Nick and Judy's wedding. Story So much has happened since the defeat of Malak. After the destruction of the Star Forge, Nick and I returned to Coruscant, where something occurred: we decided, due to the love between us, to get married. Of course, the Jedi Council was up in arms about this. We began to become outcasts among the Jedi for our announcement, but we didn't care. Our ceremony went on as planned. As part of it, we adopted Mission as our daughter, as she had grown so close to Nick during the mission. As a family, we settled in a little apartment on Coruscant. We tried to espouse our new philosophy about love to the other Jedi, but the council refused, and some even advocated for us to be expelled. However, we reached a compromise. We wouldn't speak our message, and we would still be seen as Jedi in good standing. I didn't really like it, but I had my husband and my daughter, and that was all that mattered. Two years passed. It was amazing what time could do. Though I preferred to call him Nick, the name Nick Wilde had largely been forgotten, and most mammals and aliens simply called him Revan. He and I tried to make life as normal as possible. Then the nightmares began. For months, Nick was kept up late by these nightmares for weeks. He told me of them, saying that they were of a mysterious, dark world shrouded in storms. He believed that his old memories were returning. He knew that he had to follow them. He found Bogo, who was spending time here on Coruscant, and had him join him for his mission. Just before he left, I revealed something I had just discovered. I was pregnant. I wish he didn't have to leave, but Nick is a Jedi. Going out and fighting for what's right is his job. Mission and I tearfully said our goodbyes. A short time later, we watched the Ebon Hawk take off into space. We didn't know when or even if we would ever see him again. All we could do was go home and wait. More time began to pass. Things began to go bad for the Jedi. An entire group of Jedi was wiped out on the planet Katarr, among them Shaphan. Then, the Jedi purge, under a new Sith order led by a female sheep Sith named Darth Traya, began. It was in this time that I had my baby, a son who I named Hunter. I stopped living the Jedi code and tried to live as normal a life as possible. Thankfully, neither of my children were Force-sensitive. Soon enough, it had been five years. The Jedi order had been hunted to near extinction. Into this sad galaxy returned a female dingo named Meetra Surik, who, along with her older brother, Elhanan, and her younger brother, Josiah. Like Revan before them, they saved the galaxy. On the now-destroyed fuel mining asteroid of Peragus, they met Darth Traya, who was going under her original name of Dawn Bellwether. With other allies, they exposed her as a Sith, saved the galaxy on many worlds, and defeated her and her apprentices, a hyena with a broken, mangled body name Darth Sion and a tiger named Darth Nihilus, who was little more than an evil spirit walking among the living, the destroyer of Katarr. On the Surik siblings' mission had been Mission, now a lovely 19-year old Twi'lek, who had gone. I was proud of her. Meetra and her brothers later went off to find Nick. When they came to me, they said they had found him, but they had to flee when they confronted the all-powerful ruler of the true Sith Empire. They didn't know his fate. Meetra began spending time with Finnick in the restoration of his homeworld. Then, one day, Nick returned, alive and unharmed. Oh, my love had returned! I wasted no time in introducing him to his son. He told me that he had been captured by the Sith empire, but had escaped, defeated the emperor, and gotten back here. Due to all the chaos we had experienced, we decided to settle on Dantooine, where we purchased an estate and lived there. We continued to help rebuild after the devestation caused by Malak, and, something unique soon happened: they made Nick their leader out of gratitude. He became a new kind of leader, one referred to as a Jedi Lord. Meanwhile, having fallen in love, Meetra and Finnick married. Years passed, and Nick and I grew old together on that peaceful, grassy world. Our children gave us many grandchildren. Though we would eventually pass on into the Force, the legend of the Jedi fox named Revan would live on. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories